In recent years, a technique of increasing a video signal of typically 60 Hz or the like to a high frame rate (120 Hz, 240 Hz, or the like) in order to increase moving picture responsiveness has been known. In a high frame rate video, compared to a video of typically 60 frames (60 Hz), more frames are displayed, and thus a user can enjoy a very smooth video.